Ceruleans (SGc)
This page gathers all the Ceruleans created by Kishida Shiki for the Shin Goji-chan series. As they do not have names, they will be referred to by their color. Magenta= Appearance This Cerulean is a very pale magenta Instant message on Pixiv. bipedal giant. In the middle of its blocky main body is a large eye. Although unseen, like all Ceruleans, this one also has a gem on its body, possibly right on the opposite of the eye. History This Cerulean was hiding around in a mountainous area of the park, hanging around some smaller blue Ceruleans. When it detected Kuro-chan it kicked her. When she got up, she used her Tail Beam on it twice, killing it with the second shot. Abilities * As a Cerulean it can absorb Friends. * Despite its large size, it can attack quite swiftly. * Thanks to its large size, its kicks are very powerful, sending the heavy Kuro-chan flying. |-| Grey= Appearance This cerulean is a grey quintupied with a relatively small body and long extending legs. It has a small eye on the front of its body, and a stone on top of it. History At the beginning of Chapter 4, it is being attacked by the hunters. After evading a few attacks, it extended its left upwards to protect its stone and proceeded to attack. African Wild Dog deflected the leg while Brown Bear helped Golden Snub-nosed Monkey reach the Cerulan. She used her staff to bash its stone, instantly killing it. Abilities * As a Cerulean it can absorb Friends. * Its extendable legs allow fast escape. * Those legs can also be used to kick. * Its body is quite resistant, surviving African Wild Dog's claws seemingly without a scratch. |-| Verdigris= Appearance These Ceruleans are verdigris spheres. In the middle their body is a large eye, and a bit further behind it is their stone. History These Ceruleans are being spawned from the giant verdigris Cerulean. Large swarms of them were attacking Lion and Moose's groups. They were exterminated following the defeat of their "leader". Abilities * As Ceruleans they can absorb Friends. * They can ram with a lot of strength despite their complete lack of limbs. * They can be absorbed back by their spawner to heal it. |-| Verdigris Queen= Appearance This Cerulean is a bumpy verdigris giant. In the middle their body is a large eye. Although unseen, like all Ceruleans, this one also has a gem on the opposite of the eye. The multiple bumps can become long limbs. History This Cerulean was hiding in a forest area while spawning a lot of smaller verdigris Ceruleans. Abilities * As a Cerulean it can absorb Friends. * This cerulean can spawn a seemingly infinite number of smaller smoother Ceruleans. ** It can absorb them back to heal. * The numerous bumps on its body can become tentacles that can attack with very high strength. |-| Dark blue= Appearance This cerulean has a huge, seemingly limb-less blue serpentine body. It has a large eye on the front of its body, Although unseen, like all Ceruleans, this one also has a gem on its body, possibly on its "back", opposite to where Common Dolphin kicked it. History In the single panel it appears in, it is seen being swiftly killed by Common Dolphin, whom it was likely trying to prey on while underwater. Abilities * As a Cerulean it can absorb Friends. * It appears to be able to move while underwater. |-| Orange= Appearance These ceruleans are round with multiple spheres at the bottom of their pale orange body, two ear-like appendages in top of their head, a large eye, and a gem on the opposite side of that eye. They come in multiple sizes, the larger ones protecting the smaller ones. History Shortly after being born, the first being that Ohma encounters is a smaller member of this kind. She hits it with her rod of light to chase it away and it goes to hide behind larger members of its species. At the same time as Kuro-chan steps on another small member and crushes it, Ohma begins massacring the Ceruleans, seemingly killing them all. Abilities * Being Ceruleans, they can absorb Friends. * They can float. References Category:Kishida Shiki's Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Significant Fan-Made Kaiju Category:Variants on existing Kaiju Category:Pages relating to Kemono Friends Category:Shin Goji-chan Category:Genderless